


We Both Get Hurt

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger Management, Angst, Halloween, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, ITS ALL ANGST, M/M, Mean Girls References, Michael is Janis, Will they make up?, and he is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: Michael wanted his friend back, sure, but he wasn't going to just stand there and let him get away with throwing twelve years of friendship just like that.





	We Both Get Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> As expected, this was inspired by an animatic.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srzjuyyLDxU

“Come on, man move it!” Jeremy insisted. The low ringing of the light bulb overhead multiplied the tension until it was suffocating.

 

“Or you’ll what?” Michael scoffed. He was in front of the bathroom door.

 

“Get out of my way. Loser,” Jeremy snarled.

 

Michael broke down, and almost let him pass, but in the end, he didn’t let him.

 

Michael was _livid._

 

“See, the Squips just feed you lies. You think everyone loves you now, but actually, everyone hates you,” Michael chuckled. He had heard the rumors. Perks of being a loner and inconspicuous. He picked up on things that no one wanted him to hear. Brooke was horrified that Jeremy cheated on her, Chloe was jealous or something of Brooke having Jeremy, and Jake was so mad that he broke a window to eradicate Jeremy.

  
“You supported this. You’re the one who gave me the go ahead to get a Squip and pretend to be cool,” Jeremy accused.

 

“Buddy, it’s not pretend. You’re as “cool” or “chill” as the rest. You think your shit don’t stink. You think that you’re the best! I hate this person’s guts-” He pointed at Jeremy. “But here’s what you don’t comprehend. I just want Jeremy back, the guy who was my best friend!

 

“Michael-”

 

“No, it’s fine, it’s all fine, we’ll be fine, so just go be fine already!” Michael shouted. Waterfalls burned his cheeks, and he slammed the door behind him.

 

Jeremy stared at the mirror. His eye bags transformed into bricks and the sobering conversation put him back into his senses. Not that he wanted it to.

 

God, what did he do to Michael? The one chance he got to talk to him without the Squip interfering, and he _blew_ it.

 

His teeth grinded together and he socked the mirror. The glass embedded in his palm and bled all over the glass, but it forced him to feel something other than… other than the regret and anguish.

 

He had to fix this.

 

Jeremy went out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like 10 minutes I deserve kudos and comments okay?


End file.
